shippingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:どうしたの?/Песочница
Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать на эту вики. На этой странице подробно описывается форматирование статей. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с нашими правилами, если вы еще этого не сделали. Если вы не уверены в чем-либо, обратитесь к . Не стесняйтесь использовать приведенные ниже поля для форматирования статей. Коробки создадут статью для вас и настроят макет. Итак, всё, что вам нужно сделать, это заполнить информацию! width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Character buttonlabel=Новый Персонаж width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Ship buttonlabel=Новый Шип width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Fandom buttonlabel=Новый Фандом Макет Названия/Заголовки : Заголовки должны начинаться с заглавной буквы каждого слова, за исключением предлогов, например "из", "в". Нейтральная Точка Зрения : Подобно , статьи должны быть написаны с нейтральной точки зрения, поэтому она представляет взгляды справедливо и без предвзятости. Ваше мнение не должно пропагандироваться в статье. Тем не менее, раздел "Фанон" на странице может иметь общие мнения о реакции фанатов на пейринг. Никаких смайликов : На странице статьи нельзя использовать смайлики или улыбочки. Если они не включены в статью пейринга, или это обычно используемый смайлик в работе. Не использовать или =Заголовок= : Статьи должны использовать или Заголовок для основных разделов (например, канон, фанон, фандом). Затем заголовок 3/4, когда это необходимо. Шипы Канон и Фанон шипы : Эта статья принимает пейринги, которые являются каноными (пары, которые считаются официальными или произошли в серии) или фаноными (спаривание, которое не является официальным, никаких романтических или сексуальных чувств не было показано друг к другу). Несовершеннолетние пейринги принимаются, однако страницы будут удалены, если администратор считает, что страница слишком неуместна. Пейринги инцеста не допускаются, однако в разделе семейных пейрингов Фанон пользователи могут добавить, что есть те, кто спаривает персонажей. Однако если этот раздел становится неуместным, раздел будет удален. Пары из Фанфиков : Оба персонажа в паре должны быть из официально лицензированной или оригинальной работы. Если один или оба не из официальных СМИ страница будет удалена. Stubs : Страница пейринга больше не будет считаться stub'ом, когда в разделе Канона есть по крайней мере три абзаца и один в разделе Фанона и по крайней мере одна ссылка под Фэндомом. Есть исключения, если пейринг появляется меньше в Каноне, то раздел может быть меньше. Если страница пейринга остается stub'ом в течение шести месяцев или дольше, она будет удалена. Скелет пример страницы-скелета|thumb|187x187px : Страница пейринга считается скелетом, когда на странице нет контента, кроме инфобокса и некоторых заголовков. Если страница является скелетом, она автоматически добавляется к кандидатам на удаление. Если на странице нет контента в неделю, она будет удалена. Шаблон:Инфобокс/Шип : Статьи должны использовать Шаблон:Инфобокс/Шип в качестве основного информационного поля для статей. : Используйте следующий код для форматирования инфобокса: Заголовок/Разделы :Для пейрингов в этом порядке должны использоваться следующие заголовки/разделы: * Краткое введение должно быть помещено после тега саблинк в форму: "НАЗВАНИЕ ШИПА — это ТИП пейринга между ПЕРСОНАЖЕМ 1 и ПЕРСОНАЖЕМ 2 из СЕРИИ фэндома. * Канон - Опишите их отношения в сериале и как они развиваются. Отдельные заголовки могут быть созданы, если существует несколько типов канона. (например, книги и экранизации) * Моменты - Моменты между персонажами, о которых не обязательно говорить в целом разделе канона. Например, объятия, быстрые взаимодействия или небольшие разговоры. * Дети - (необязательно) - Описания детей пейринга можно добавить здесь. * Цитаты - (необязательно) - Диалог между членами пейринга, диалог, который говорили другие персонажи об отношениях между пейрингом * Песни - (необязательно) - Песни, которые обычно ассоциируются с пейрингом. * За Кулисами - (необязательно) - Комментарии авторов/актёров о пейринге можно добавить в этом разделе. * Фанон - Опишите, как выглядит пейринг в фэндоме. Вы также можете указать, почему люди шипперят персонажей, общие темы в фанфиках, когда люди начали из шипперить, популярность пейринга и т. д. ** Романтика - Опишите, как пейринг представляют в виде пары. ** Друзья или Семья - Не все шипы романтичны. Опишите, как пейринг поставляется в этом аспекте. * Фэндом - В этот раздел можно добавлять ссылки на популярные фанфики по пейрингу, блоги в Tumblr, живой журнал, АО3 теги, Вики и т. д. * Факты - (необязательно) - Любые небольшие фрагменты информации, которые не вписываются в другие разделы. * Галерея - (необязательно) - Скриншоты, gifs и официальные арты. Фан-арты разрешены, но на них должен быть указан источник. Не делайте всю страницу ничем, кроме картинок. * Видео - (необязательно) - Фан-видео или клипы, которые связаны с пейрингом. * Вариации - (необязательно) - Различные версии пейринга, которые включают в себя полишипы и семейные пейринги. Персонажи Отсутствие разделов, личности или сюжета : Эта вики — Шиппинг Вики, поэтому она должна иметь только информацию об отношениях персонажа или оклик в фэндоме. Это означает, что такие разделы, как личность, внешний вид, сюжет, полномочия и так далее не должны быть добавлены в вики. Каждая серия/фэндом/франшиза имеет свою собственную Вики для этой информации. Например, страница Криса Рэдфилда должна говорить только об отношениях и информации Криса в разделе "фанон". Но страница Криса Рэдфилда на Resident Evil Вики, где должна быть добавлена информация о личности, внешности и так далее. Перед созданием страницы должно быть не менее пяти созданных пейрингов : Эта вики — Шиппинг Вики, поэтому не каждому персонажу нужна страница. Если у персонажа меньше пяти пейрингов и создана страница, она автоматически может быть удалена. Мы не хотим, чтобы Вики была переполнена ненужными страницами. Если вы хотите добавить какую-либо информацию о персонаже, перейдите в викию по умолчанию. Пожалуйста, не добавляйте страницы с пейрингами, чтобы можно было добавить страницу персонажа. Это легко сказать, и оба немедленно удаляются. :СТРАНИЦЫ ПРО ПЕЙРИНГИ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ ЗАПОЛНЕНЫ В СООТВЕТСТВИИ С ЭТИМ ТРЕБОВАНИЕМ Должно быть не менее десяти пейрингов, перечисленных на странице персонажа : Эта вики ориентирована на шиппинг, поэтому не каждому персонажу нужна страница. Если персонаж имеет пять страниц пейринга, он может быть создан, но если на странице нет по крайней мере пяти других пейрингов, перечисленных вместе с пятью страницами пейрингов, которые уже были созданы, страница персонажа будет отмечена для удаления и удалена через четыре дня. Шаблон:Инфобокс/Персонаж : Статьи должны использовать Шаблон:Инфобокс/Персонаж в качестве основного информационного поля для шиппинговых статей. Используйте следующий код для форматирования инфобокса: Заголовок/Разделы :Для персонажей следует использовать следующие заголовки/разделы по порядку (при необходимости): * Краткое введение должно быть помещено после тега саблинк. Похож на форму: "ИМЯ ПЕРСОНАЖА — это персонаж из СЕРИИ фэндом. * Персонаж - (необязательно) - Краткий обзор персонажа. Также можно добавить краткое описание его личности и основных сюжетных точек. НЕ ОПИСЫВАЙТЕ КАЖДУЮ ДЕТАЛЬ ЕГО ЖИЗНИ. Это не вторая викия для фэндома. * Шипы - Список пейрингов, в которых участвует персонаж. Этот раздел можно разделить на заголовки, такие как "Гет", "Слэш" и "Фемслэш". * Канон - Обзор различных отношений, в которых участвует персонаж. Это должно быть разделено на разделы по персонажам. * Фанон - Опишите персонажа в фэндоме. Вы также можете включить реакции на персонажа, общие темы в фанфиках, мемы с участием персонажа, популярность персонажа, популярные пейринги и т. д. * Дети - (необязательно) - Описания детей пейринга можно добавить здесь. * За Кулисами - (необязательно) - Комментарии авторов/актёров о персонаже можно добавить в этом разделе. * Цитаты - (необязательно) - Диалог персонажа с кем-то, диалог, который говорили другие персонажи о нём. * Фэндом - (необязательно) - В этот раздел можно добавлять ссылки на популярные фанфики про персонажа, блоги в Tumblr, живой журнал, АО3 теги, Вики и т. д. * Факты - (необязательно) - Любые небольшие фрагменты информации, которые не вписываются в другие разделы. * Галерея - (необязательно) - Скриншоты, gifs и официальные арты. Фан-арты разрешены, но на них должен быть указан источник. Не делайте всю страницу ничем, кроме картинок. Фэндомы Убедитесь, что есть по крайней мере пять страниц без stub перед созданием фэндома, а также 10 пейрингов, которые могут быть перечислены на странице после её создания. Мы не хотим никаких бесконтактных фэндомов на Вики. Шаблон:Инфобокс/Фандом :Статьи должны использовать Шаблон:Инфобокс/Фандом в качестве основного информационного поля для шиппинговых статей. Используйте следующий код для форматирования инфобокса: Заголовок/Разделы :Для персонажей следует использовать следующие заголовки/разделы по порядку (при необходимости): * Краткое введение должно быть помещено после тега саблинк. Аналогично форме: "НАЗВАНИЕ ФЭНДОМА/СЕРИИ — это серия ТИПОВ НОСИТЕЛЕЙ. Также можно добавить краткий обзор фэндома. * Сюжет - Обзор сюжета можно добавить здесь. * Персонажи - Список главных героев, и, если это требуется СМИ, их актеров. * Список Пейрингов - Список пейрингов в фэндоме. Этот раздел можно разделить на заголовки, такие как "Гет", "Слэш" и "Фемслэш". * Фанон - Опишите фэндом. На что это похоже? Самые популярные пейринги? Какие мемы были созданы? Какова реакция фанатов на фэндом? Когда это вызвало интерес? И так далее. * За Кулисами - (необязательно) - Комментарии авторов/актёров о фэндоме можно добавить в этом разделе. * Фэндом - (необязательно) - В этот раздел можно добавлять ссылки на популярные фанфики по фэндому, блоги в Tumblr, живой журнал, АО3 теги, Вики и т. д. * Факты - (необязательно) - Любые небольшие фрагменты информации, которые не вписываются в другие разделы. * Галерея - (необязательно) - Скриншоты, gifs и официальные арты. Фан-арты разрешены, но на них должен быть указан источник. Не делайте всю страницу ничем, кроме картинок. Images Policies Sizing :Where possible, images should be at least 300x400px. Images that do not meet this requirement will be deleted. Fan Art :Fanart is allowed on the wiki. However, a source of the artist must be added to the file page using the Template:Image Description. An example of this is: File:FitzWard_-_andlatitude_fanart.png. If you are unsure of how to do this, please contact a . Fanart that is used on this wiki, must not violate copyright. Please make sure that the artist is okay with the file being uploaded to the site. Any unsourced fanart with be deleted if a source is not added, and cannot be found. :Note: When sourcing fanart, please be aware that Pinterest and We Heart It are not reliable sources. Please avoid using these as sources if possible. Inappropriate Images :No pornography, NC-17 images, explicit violent images are allowed to be uploaded to this wiki. This policy is also enforced around the whole of wikia. Any images that involve kissing, partial lack of clothes, cuddling, etc are allowed on the wiki. However, any images that involve genitalia will be removed and is subject to a block. Own Images :If you wanted to upload a non-shipping related image to your userpage, you can. But not to an article page if it isn't related. It is preferred that the Category:User Images is added to any images that are non-shipping/fandom/character related. Format Template:Image Description :When uploading an image, it would be very helpful if Image Description is added. Use the following code to format the infobox: . Otherwise, leave blank. |shipI = If image includes a ship, link to it. Start with shipI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one ship. |shipII = |shipIII = |characterI = If image includes a character, link to it. Start with characterI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one character. |characterII = |characterIII = |prev = If the page is sequence of connected images, add prior image file name. |next = If the page is sequence of connected images, add following image file name. |fandom = If part of specific fandom, link to it. |fandomII = |fandomIII = |description = Less formal description of image. }} Category:Правила